¿Que Dice la Gente?
¿Que Dice la Gente? (What do people say?) was the original short-lived U.S. Spanish language version of Family Feud. This show not only is for the Hispanic population of America, but also teams from other Spanish speaking countries like Mexico and Spain have participated. Originally a half hour show when it premiered on June 12, 2006, it was expanded to one full hour with two full games played. In 2008, It was later reduced back to a half hour show in order to make room for Dame la Pista hosted by Alessandra Rosaldo. This show along with Dame la Pista (Give me a Clue) had been cancelled for unknown reasons. Gameplay At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round. Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. The first three questions are "A Jugar", or single value, the fourth is "Doble", or double value, while the fifth and following questions are worth triple value. The first family to reach 300 points won the game. If neither team reached 300 after the triple question, another question is played, but only the top answer won the game. Dinero Rapido The winning family chooses two family members to play. One family member leaves the stage and is placed in an isolation booth, while the other is given 15 seconds (20 in December 2006) to answer five survey questions. If he or she can't think up an answer to any particular question, he or she may pass and come back to the question at the end, time permitting. The number of people giving each answer is then revealed answer by answer after the player is finished answering or time has expired. The player earns one point for each person that gave the same answer; at least two people must have given that answer for it to appear on the board. Once all the points for the first player are tallied, the second family member comes back on stage and is given 20 seconds (25 in December 2006) to answer the same five questions. The host will ask for another response should an answer be duplicated. If one or both family members accumulate a total of 200 points or more, the family wins $5,000. If the family gets 200 points and gives the top answer in each question, they win $6,000. If the family scores less than 200 but gives the top answer in each question, they win $1,000 ($2,000 in December 2007). If the team scores less than 200, they win $500. On June 12, 2006, the show expanded to a full-hour format (two families compete for the right to face the returning champions), and an extra element was added to the second "Dinero Rapido", "La canasta de tentacion" ("the basket of temptation"), a basket full of items, attached to each of which is a flag saying one of the following: *Buena suerte ("good luck"): Simply means "good luck" and has no other effect. *$500: The family playing gains $500. *Puntos extra ("extra points"): The family gains anywhere from five to fifty extra points. It is only truly effective if the family's score is at least 150 points. *El Doble ("the double"): The family plays for $10,000. They win $11,000 ($12,000 in December 2007) if they gain two hundred points and give the top answer in each question. *El Triple ("the triple"): The family plays for $15,000. They win $16,000 ($17,000 in December 2007) if they gain two hundred points and give the top answer in each question. Added in April 2007. ''¿Què dice la Gente? VIP On occasion, celebrities or other non-civilian teams play for charity. On these shows, the winning team plays for $10,000. Both teams earn a minimum of $5,000. Tournaments Second Chance The weeks of July 16 and July 30, 2007, QDLG held its first tournament, featuring four non-winning families. All money won in Dinero Rapido went into a jackpot, starting at $15,000 with a maximum of $143,000 (assuming all eight families drew the El Triple from "La canasta de tentacion", then scored 200 points and gave the #1 answer for each question). On Monday and Tuesday, the four families faceoff in two quarterfinal rounds, with standard rules. The two winners face off on Wednesday and Thursday, playing two complete semi-final games within the hour, again with standard rules. The two losers from those games play a consolation game for $5,000 in the first half-hour of Friday's show, while the winners play a seven round, 600-point game for the jackpot; the first four rounds are single value, the rest triple. Tournament of Champions On March 24, 2008, QDLC held their first ToC, featuring 8 top-winning families. The same rules applied from the second chance tournament, with no "La canasta de tentacion", and a top prize of up to $80,000. Set Pics 41049_427914590767_4860217_n.jpg 41049_427914595767_5499415_n.jpg 45394_427913235767_2263169_n.jpg 45394_427913240767_6020093_n.jpg 46419_427914525767_6828308_n.jpg 46419_427914535767_4164054_n.jpg Inventor Based on ''Family Feud by Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Trivia *The title translates as What Did the People Say?. *This series would be Marco Antonio Regil's first time hosting a U.S. Spanish-language version of Family Feud for Latin American audiences, his second would be 100 Latinos Dijeron in 2013 for the now-defunct MundoFOX (later MundoMax) network. Additionally, this would also be his second time hosting a Spanish-language version of Feud (along with 100 Mexicanos Dijeron and 100 Latinos Dijeron) in particular. *Co-Hosts/Model Brenda Lowe was a contestant on Survivor: Nicaragua in 2010. *Most of the elements from the Mexican version of Family Feud - 100 Mexicanos Dijeron (100 Mexicans Said). Carried over into this version, the Mexican version was reran in the U.S. from 2002-2005 and its popularity merited this version to be made. Prior to this, reruns of 100 Mexicanos Dijeron (Regil version only) aired on the same network from 2002 until 2006. *Most of the set (excluding the survey board) resembles from the 2002-05 Karn era of Feud. International Versions Merchandise A DVD game was released in 2008 by Imagination. 90228374-260x260-0-0_Dice+Que+Dice+La+Gente+DVD+Base.jpg QueDice.jpg See Also 100 Latinos Dijeron - The Spanish-language revival/remake of ¿Que Dice la Gente? that's formerly aired on MundoMax (originally MundoFOX) from 2013 until 2016. Links Official Site Videos Promo for "Que Dice la gentle" that aired on Telefutura featuring Marco Antonio Regil Category:Family Game Category:Surveys Category:Spanish-language shows Category:Spinoffs Category:Family Feud Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2006 premieres Category:2008 endings